Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a cordless charging apparatus, and more particularly, to a cordless charging apparatus with a simplified structure in order to facilitate an electrical connection.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may be equipped with a battery for supplying power. Many techniques for recharging a battery have been developed. Recently, apparatuses for recharging a battery wirelessly (or in a contactless manner) have been proposed. Wireless charging (or contactless charging) may suitable for battery charging in an electronic device having a rechargeable battery. The wireless charging technology may operate via wireless power transmission and reception. For example, a battery of an electronic device may be charged automatically simply by placing the electronic device on a charging pad, without connecting a charger to the electronic device by means of a charging connector.
For example, a cordless charging apparatus can wirelessly transferring energy to a load by converting electrical energy to electromagnetic waves, without using a transmission line. Magnetic induction is widely used for cordless charging apparatuses. A cordless charging apparatus operating by magnetic induction transfers power using a magnetic field induced in a coil. For example, the cordless charging apparatus supplies energy to a load by flowing induced current through a reception coil using a magnetic field generated from current flowing through a transmission coil.
The cordless charging apparatus may include a transmitter power supply, a wireless charging transmitter, and a wireless charging receiver. The cordless charging apparatus may be part of an electronic device charged by it. The transmitter power supply may supply power by converting alternating current power to direct current (DC) power. The wireless charging transmitter may transmit power through the transmission coil by receiving the DC power and converting the DC power to alternating current (AC) power. The wireless charging receiver may generate DC power of a predetermined magnitude by receiving the AC power from the transmission coil through a reception coil and converting the AC power to DC power. The electronic device may be charged by receiving rectified DC power from the receiver.
In the process of fabricating the cordless charging apparatus, the transmission coil may be assembled with a substrate by soldering in such a manner that the transmission coil may be connected electrically to the substrate.
Specifically, the transmission coil may include a wound coil portion, and a coil end portion connected electrically to the substrate by, for example, soldering. In order to electrically connect the coil end portion to the substrate, the substrate is placed in a housing, the coil is stacked on the substrate, and then the coil end portion is soldered to the substrate. During the soldering, high-temperature heat may melt the injection-molded housing around a soldering point, thus deforming the housing.
For the soldering, the coil end portion should be deformed toward the substrate. However, since the coil of the wireless charging transmitter is not formed of a soft material, the coil end portion is not easy to bend, and cold soldering may cause failure.
Moreover, the soldering task requires various processing tools such as a soldering jig, a soldering iron, and lead. An assembly process is also required for the soldering task.
If a connector is used to connect the substrate to the coil end portion, loss may occur to a power line, thereby decreasing wireless charging efficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.